A Pup's love
by KleptoKura
Summary: Jonouchi finally plans on leaving his father behind, but then his dad catches him in the act. After getting beaten up he runs and break's down, bleeding to death his lost thoughts are blissful. But will someone come to save him before it's to late? SxJ


Kai- another oneshot?

Kaigara- yea another oneshot this time though it's not a lemon and its puppyshipping!

Kai- what's up with the oneshots?

Kaigara- because, I want some endearing scenes and my fanfic thus far has only really short fluff scenes its making my heart ache!

Kai- oh I see, I will never understand you fanfic writers and fangirls and guys

Kaigara- you don't have to! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Jou was shuffling through his things quickly and tossing them into a bag. His father had left to go get more booze with his unearned money, this was the opportunity that Jou had been hoping for. He couldn't stand to be with his abusive drunken father anymore. He finally packed the things he needed and was about to open the door when his father opened from the other side.

"Where the hell do you think you going?"

"I'm go-ing to a friend's house." Jou stuttered

"Like Hell you are!" his father said before taking his fist and jamming them into his sons jaw. Jou fell backward and hit the wall. His father just laughed at him before breaking one of the many beer bottles and started to head toward Jou. Jou tried to fight back and ended up many scratches and glass embedded in him.

He finally managed to get away and hit the street running into the rain filled night. He hung onto the bag he had packed desperately and ran intill he couldn't run any longer. He leaned against a wall and slid down intill he was a sitting position. Finally bothering to take a look at himself he realized just how bad his injuries were. He was bleeding a lot and a pool was forming beneath him.

'Well that explains why I'm so dizzy' he thought to himself. He looked around and realized where he had ended up. He was sitting by the Kaiba mansion. "Of all the rotten places I could die I end up here?!" But he silently happy that he could die near his crush. That's right he had a crush on the cold brunette. Ok so it wasn't a crush he had fallen head over heels over the CEO.

Something about him made his heart flutter with joy and his world a little brighter. He was always in a fight with him but still he had his good points. Not like he would ever return his love, Seto would never fall in love with him. Although the blonde had to wonder why Seto had ever bothered to take an interest in him. Sometimes he caught Seto giving him endearing looks but he always shrugged them off.

He sighed and stared up into the falling sky "How cliché" he mused out loud. He was dying from blood loss ran away from home and its night out and raining and he ended up near his love…it was…just so 

cliché. He couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping then he coughed up blood he then drifted in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Seto was furiously typing on his keyboard. He had a bad day first some idiots blew up one of the research labs, then someone spilled coffee on one of the server unit causing it to be out of service for most of the day. Then a new company had just rose and was now competing with him, not they would be much competition he just hated nuisances.

He stopped typing and glared at nothing he let his hand slip into his hair. He was just such a bad mood today even Mokuba hadn't visited him. A feeling of dread began to slip in and grow bigger. Seto tried to shrug off the feeling but it just didn't go away. Frustrated he decided to walk it off, he knew it was raining out but at the moment he really didn't care.

Standing up he grabbed an umbrella and made his way to a door. He began to walk around the grounds and the feeling of dread only grew stronger. The sense that something was wrong and that he should hurry only grew and was making the CEO angry. He hurried out the gate and began to walk around the perimeter of his mansion, he didn't know why he did it but he did.

As he was walking he saw something through the dreary rain and realized it was a person. As he grew closer he noticed that this person was bleeding everywhere there was a very large pool of blood surrounding him. He began to walk faster and his heart fell at who it was.

He dropped his umbrella and rushed over to Jou and kneeled down. He looked at all the wounds Jou had and his heart ached he quickly searched for a pulse he found it but it was faint and slow. He picked up the blonde in his arms gently and ran into his mansion. He burst through the door and some of the maids nearby jumped at the sudden rushed entrance.

Seto began to yell commands at all of his staff, they all began to run around and they finally took the blonde into the small hospital in the mansion as his personal doctors tended to the blonde. After two hours the doctors came out and told Seto that he might not make the night and that they couldn't do anymore.

The nurses and doctors left Seto and the Jou in the room. Seto quietly walked over to the bed and stared at Jou. He looked so peaceful just lying there, Seto slowly took his hand and began to caress Jou's cheek softly. He could never have dreamed he had gotten the opportunity to do so. He always showed anger toward the blonde but he really was in love with him. He just couldn't help but act that way, besides he just loved to see that fighting fire burn in Jou's eyes. It was one of the many things that made him fall in love. He was silently hoping that the blonde would make it through the night. Suddenly his anger boiled up inside him

"Don't you dare even think about dying pup!!" he said out loud almost to the point of yelling, but his eyes softened.

"You can't leave me pup….you just can't" He whispered pathetically and defeatedly, unknown to him heart monitor began to beat faster. Seto scooted a chair toward the bed and just stared at the blonde hoping, praying he would make it.

Jou groaned and felt the many wounds that covered his body he slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute but his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room. He eyes set upon a certain someone. Seto had his head resting on his chest with his body hunched in a chair. His eyes looked red and a tear stains were visible on the sheets.

Jou was confused as where he was how he had gotten here. He had brief flashes of the night before he remembered some of the event that had transpired after he had initially passed out. He kept fading in and out he had heard Seto yell at all the staff quite harsh. He had felt the shards of glass being taken out of his body but the drugs made it feel like a light tug.

Then after he began somewhat aware again the room was dark he could tell the room was silent. He had heard someone walk over and he felt the rubbing of a loving soothing hand on his cheeks almost making him fall asleep again. The he had heard his voice full of authority yell at him but then he had heard the softened tone that Seto had used, the tone of love.

Jou had felt his heart beat faster even though his eyes were closed he knew what was going around him, and at the moment he knew that the room was filled with his love for him. Jou had remembered almost smiling before the drugs had hi asleep again. Here he was in a bed and his love sleeping on him. Seto had cried for him he couldn't even see Seto ever crying especially over him.

Jou had heard the door squeak and he quickly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down. He heard footsteps come closer and he finally heard the person speak softly as not to wake him up.

"Thank the gods you're still alive Jou you had me worried for awhile there." The voice was soft crisp and clear a female's voice, one he recognized

"Jou you can open your eyes I know your awake." He had opened his eyes and was surprised to have Kaigara staring at him.

"How did?"

"My earrings aren't just for show you know they have…powers…like the other items but mine are more unique."

"Oh I see."

"God Jou you had me scared to death, I came to check on you do you know how hard it is to get past all the freaking security here? I tell you not an easy task to be done."

"I'm sorry?"

"I suppose your ok, well now I must take my leave I know your fine no need to stick around."

She walked toward the door with a smile, opened it and checked the halls before she left she whispered something then briskly walked out Jou didn't hear what she had said for she had said it so quietly that he swore not even the gods could hear what she had said Jou looked down at the sleeping CEO and couldn't help but smile. How much joy he was feeling could have exploded him from the inside out.

He felt the CEO stir beneath him and he quickly continued his fake sleep performance. He heard Seto groan and he could hear him mutter some unpleasant things before he heard his breathe get caught. He couldn't tell what Seto was doing or thinking but whatever it was enough to make him stop breathing.

"See that, my pup keeps fighting till his last breathe." He could just imagine Seto giving him a smile but he couldn't be sure, oh how he wanted to just wake up and tell him how much he loved him. He felt Seto's soft hands caressing his cheeks once more and he could feel the love flow right through him and he felt his heart quicken its pace.

"Pup…I…Love you." That was it Jou fluttered his eyes open and stared up at his love, eyes full of shock that Seto had admitted his love aloud. Seto's cold eyes didn't look cold they looked warm, ice that had been lit up by love. Jou smirked and pulled the CEO to him and met him with his lips the kiss lasted for about a minute before the need for air had become too great.

"I love you to Seto."

Seto seemed at a loss for words before he smirked too, he never thought that Jou would return his love but he did just like that. Seto bent down giving the blonde another kiss before pulling away. Jou blushed but just slightly. Seto gave Jou a loving stare before he began to speak.

"Well I guess I'm assuming that it's alright to move your stuff to my room?"

"I'm saying that you're probably right."

"Well then as soon as the doctors say your fine how bout I introduce you to my room?"

"Sounds like fun…but…"

"But what pup?"

"Can we eat first I'm starving." That had Seto chuckling.

"Of course pup, wouldn't want you too tired tonight."

"I would hope not I want to enjoy myself as much as you." Seto gave him a smile before he walked to the door telling Jou that he was going to get him some food. 'I think I just died and went to heaven' Jou thought.

* * *

Kaigara- that's got to be the better of my two oneshots

Kai- I would have to agree with you

Kaigara- it's not a lemon but as far as lemons are concerned I don't think I'm very good at them

Kai- and you point?

Kaigara- readers enjoy a good lemon now and then and I don't want to disappoint them

Kai- you just wrote a very good oneshot be proud!

Kaigara- I am but I have to say that Dragon Heart is my pride and Joy at the moment

Kai- Ah yes, it is your pride and joy you work hard on it you practically kill yourself over it

Kaigara- yes I do, anyway please review!!

Seto- yea if you don't blame me if your life is sudden-

Jou- don't scare them away Seto

Seto- :mutters darkly:


End file.
